The Problem With Curses
by mmooch
Summary: Angelus never gets the chance to kill Jenny. You won't believe why!


**The Problem With Curses**

Summary: Angelus never gets the chance to kill Jenny. You won't believe why!

Timeline: Season 2, during episode _'Passion'_. AU ending for the scene where Angelus confronts Jenny at the school.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

----------------------------

**Sunnydale High School**

Angelus stalked towards the front of Jenny Calendar's classroom. "So, the secret to restoring my soul is in there?" he snarled, pointing to her computer.

"If you just give me a chance--" Jenny's words were cut off by the cross-bolt that appeared in his chest from the back of the room.

Buffy stepped forward from the shadows, lowering her crossbow as she did. "Sorry, Angelus lost his chance when he chose to kill again," she enlightened.

"Buffy! I could have re-done the soul spell. You could have had Angel back – _without_ the happiness clause!" the techno-pagan gypsy tried to tell the young Slayer.

"I appreciate what you were trying to do, Miss Calendar, but it was unnecessary. Not to mention, wrong," Buffy declared, her tone adamant.

Jenny was surprised by the blonde's response. She thought the girl would have been thrilled to have her first love back again. "What do you mean?"

Buffy sat on one of the desks in front of her teacher and began to explain her reasoning, "Your ancestors never should have cast the spell in the first place." She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, then continued, "I've been thinking about this for…well, as long as Angel told me about the curse. I get that they were trying to punish the demon who killed your clanswoman; they just went about it in the wrong way. And if you were to do the curse again, that would make you just as wrong."

Tears welled up in the gypsy's eyes. "But I was only trying to make up for lying to you guys," she pleaded for forgiveness.

Which was quickly given with the next words, "I understand. That means a lot to me, so thanks."

"But you didn't want me to do it?" Jenny asked, not able to understand yet. Maybe it was the shock of the evening taking its toll on her mind.

Now it was time for tears to fill the Slayer's eyes. "No. I finally realized something: when Angel had his moment of perfect happiness and Angelus was released from his prison, Angel was freed from _his_ prison, too," she whispered.

"Huh?"

Buffy tried to put it another way, "Your ancestors dragged Angel's human soul back from wherever it was after he was turned. That forced the soul to suffer for things it didn't do. When Angelus got free again, his soul got to go back. I chose to think that it was a good place for him. The important thing was that Angelus didn't get to go on hurting people – especially those I care about."

This time Jenny understood. "I get what you're saying. I just wanted to give Angel back to you," she remarked sadly.

Which made the blonde return an equally sad smile. "I have him in my memories. That will have to be good enough." Then Buffy visibly changed her emotions as she stood up, "So, why don't you go find that Watcher of mine and make up? Just no details, please," she held up her hand as if to ward off the comments.

"Are you sure that you're okay with us?" Jenny questioned, unsure why she was granted this gift after what she and her family did to Buffy and Angel.

Buffy grabbed one of Jenny's hands carefully to get her to focus on her expression as well as her words. "Giles has given up _so_ much to be my Watcher. You shouldn't be another thing on that list. Just remember though, you hurt him and I'll hurt you," she threatened, quite convincingly.

Jenny decided to throw caution to the wind and gave the blonde Slayer a hug, which was promptly returned. "I'll remember. Thanks," she whispered as they made their way out of the room and then the school.

----------------------------

A/N: Just a little mini-ficlet that Musie commanded I write. Not even sure where the idea come from anymore. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
